Take a Picture
by mayfaire
Summary: Sasuke finds something worth crying for despite his burning hatred. Slight ItaSasu. Oneshot.


Take a Picture

Summary: Sasuke finds something worth crying for despite his burning hatred. Slight ItaSasu. One-shot.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

A/N: Title is from Filter's song.

* * *

Sasuke harrumphed as he foraged through boxes and boxes of stuff. He was back here, again. He's inside their old home, the Uchiha residence where deep maimed memories were kept and hidden. Brushing the back of his hand on his sweaty forehead, Sasuke resumed his search.

Finding a particular box in a room full of it was never an easy task. That's the main reason why he hated attics. Or storage rooms, whatever they may be. Opening the box in front of him, he saw dozens of photo album that were neatly kept. All of them were still in good condition.

The stupid homework, the young Uchiha cursed. Iruka-sensei thought that presenting a picture of your family to the class would be a good idea. Sasuke decided not to comply but knowing his sensei's knack for nagging (he always saw Naruto on the receiving end.) he opted not to.

Hauling a black photo album, Sasuke opened it and scanned through the pictures. Memories started flashing back. Most of them were of his younger and happier days. Sasuke as an infant; Sasuke first step; Sasuke's first haircut. The album was obviously dedicated to Sasuke's development. Returning the album inside the box, he pulled another one, this time a white photo album. Seeing the pictures, Sasuke almost forgot he had these kinds of memories.

It was Sasuke's seventh birthday. Among family tradition, a child would usually have grand and exuberant seventh birthday—making his entry into the young adolescent age.

His family went to a beach resort outside Konoha. It was famous for its sandy white beaches, beautiful opulent resorts and a perfect tourist spot. The Uchiha family stayed there for two days as a celebration of Sasuke's seventh birthday.

Sasuke was pleased that his father went with them. Even his nii-san declined a mission just to join them. On the first night, they had a private dinner in their rented cabin located just across the beach. Sasuke was overflowing with delight and contentment. This is the best birthday of my life, he said. Ironically it would be the first and the last best day of his life.

As a gift, his father gave him a set of new kunais and shurikens; the one Sasuke had been saving with his pittance. His mother gave him a small bottle with a small miniature boat inside. Asking his mother what it was, all she had said as that it would be a remembrance of his childhood memory. Sasuke being a child got the message well enough and gave her a kiss as a thank you.

Lastly, Sasuke was expecting another gift. From his brother. He looked up expectantly beside him where Itachi sat and smiled shyly. A common behavior among children. Expecting a wrapped box all Sasuke got was a hand ruffling his soft black hair accompanied by his brother's indifferent tone: I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't bought you a gift.

Sasuke barely heard his mother softly berating his nii-san ruining his little brother' birthday. Even his father who never much appreciated Sasuke's existence expressed disagreement against his favorite son and sided with his wife.

Courageously lighting up his face, Sasuke smiled and waved of his bother's apology. Its okay, he said. Excusing himself from the table, he told them he would go to the shore to test his new set of weapons. But upon reaching the seashore, weapons put aside, all he did was cry—a soft choked cry. He shouldn't be crying when it was his birthday—he was already seven years old, but his saline tears wouldn't stop falling.

-----

Sasuke stood in front of his room, stifling another heave. No more crying, he controlled himself. Wiping the new forming tears with the back of his small hand, he opened the door to find his brother standing with his back against Sasuke, staring outside the window.

Nii-san? Little Sasuke called out as he stood by the door. Itachi turned around to face his young brother and Sasuke saw a sudden flash of emotion passing through those abyssal eyes that glowed under the dull lighting of the bedroom lamp.

Leisurely, Itachi sat on Sasuke's bed, his back resting on the headboard. He placed a rather large box on the middle of the bed. Not knowing what to do, Sasuke stood still by the door, his back pressed on the wood. Don't you want to open your gift, his brother asked as he patted the said box.

Blinking before realizing what that meant, Sasuke's first reaction was to smile and run towards his brother. But he didn't take a step towards his bed; instead continued to stare at his brother questioningly. Itachi gestured for his brother to come nearer and slowly Sasuke walked towards where his brother sat. Sasuke eyed his brother cautiously and returned his gaze at the box that was already catching his attention. Warily Sasuke opened the box and produced a small gasp of surprised. How did his brother know…?

The young Uchiha gently held the Polaroid camera in his small hands not even suppressing his growing awe for the gift. He looked at his brother who seemed glad of his little brother's fascination. It was one of the items Sasuke has been eyeing for aside from the weapons his father gave him. Before heading to the academy he would secretly pass by that particular shop and stare at the cameras displayed. He particularly liked the blue Polaroid camera. He thought that it fitted his little hands perfectly… if ever he gets to buy it. But what can you expect from a pittance of a then six year old boy?

Happy birthday, Sasuke, his brother softly said. And suddenly, Sasuke found himself crying openly in front of his brother. Nii-san you baka, Sasuke wailed as his brother scooped him to his strong arms. There, on his big brother's neck he cried continuously, his grip on Itachi's shoulder never ceasing. Both siblings stayed like that longer, relishing each other's company.

-----

Nii-san! One more! Sasuke whined and pleaded as he tried his new Polaroid camera; he took photograph from almost every possible angle of the room. Itachi tried to pry Sasuke from too much excitement, explaining that he would have more time by tomorrow morning. But Sasuke was stubborn and still continued his new found hobby. Dozens of pictures lay sprawled on the bed and even from a glance you would know that it was taken by a novice.

After some time, Itachi stood from his seat and placed a hand on Sasuke's little shoulder saying everything was enough for the night. Sasuke complied with a big smile.

-----

Uchiha Sasuke suddenly found himself flooded with his brother's scent and touch—something he longed for then, but stack boxes and dust were his only witness to such vicissitude which he thought would never apply to someone like him. In his trembling hand, he surveyed a certain picture he sure never expected.

There in the photograph was his brother facing the camera and him sleeping against the crook of Itachi's neck. His older brother took the picture at arms length while lying on the bed early that morning. But the thing Sasuke noticed more was his brother's smile...

During that time, his brother and father were already having a silent disagreement he never got to know about. He rarely saw his brother smile since then but in this picture, Itachi gave his probably last smile for keeps. Together with his little brother contentedly sleeping soundly on his chest, Uchiha Itachi sealed a part of his past in one portrait.

Sasuke forced himself to breathe deep to prevent the tears that were threatening to form and abruptly stood up clenching his teeth. The photograph fell off his lap and landed face-down on the floor. He tried to ignore it but Sasuke noticed something about the back part. He picked it up and losing grip on his subdued emotions the tears he tried hard to suppress flowed.

Bastard… Sasuke softly said tears never ceased to run down his face. On the back of the picture, Itachi's handwriting could easily be distinguished.

_To my otouto,_

_I always make you cry, isn't it? You're the brother I'll never be worthy of. Happy birthday, Sasuke._

_Nii-san_

END

A/N: Review? Thank you.


End file.
